Once Again, Human
by blackend
Summary: The Cullens are use to be being different . What happens when two new and very different students show up and change everything? Will the Cullens be able to experience humanity again? Mentions of abuse but there is more to the story. Try it!
1. Different

**Once Again, Human**

**A/N: Okay, so this was just an idea that came to me awhile back. I'm not sure when it takes place. I'm thinking before the series. Bella will not be in the story. Try it! If you hate it don't read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1: Different**

Carlisle looked at the girl in front of him. He knew she went to school with his children. He was stitching up her arm and she did not even wince. He had to remind himself that she had CIPA. Even though he had been a doctor for centuries, it still caught him surprised. Since the disease was so rare, he hardly ever saw a case.

The girl was badly banged up with bruises all across her abdomen, cracked ribs, a bloody lip, cuts on her face, and a bruise forming on her right cheek. In the corner of the examination, room sat the girl's twin. He was bruised up but not nearly as bad. The twins blankly looked at each other. It was as if they were having a conversation in their heads. It was moments like this that Carlisle wished he possessed Edward's gift.

There was a knock on the door and a cop came into the room. The girl looked wearily at the cop. "How are you doing kid?" The cop asked.

"I feel fine." She said, not being sarcastic. The girl felt no pain. She could not even fell the needle poking through her skin. "I can't say the same for Colin." The girl gestured to her brother.

"I'll be fine in a couple of days." Unlike his sister, Colin did not have CIPA. He felt the bruises on his face. Colin smiled at his sister it was as if they had their own private joke.

"Doctor Cullen, may I talk to you outside?" The Cop asked. Carlisle finished stitching up the girl and went outside closing the door behind him. "In all honesty, how is the girl?"

"She has CIPA. It is a very rare disease. She cannot feel pain. She doesn't feel everything that has happened to her. The boy is in pain, but he isn't as bad of shape as the girl. If I had to guess she was protecting her brother." The cop looked distressed. "Is there a problem Officer Matthews?"

"Social Services can't take them tonight. Do you think that the hospital can? It would just be for the night."

Carlisle knew that the hospital could not take them. He knew the kids could not be left alone either. They would probably run for it. Only one solution was in his head, but it was against the rules. It would be a danger to his family's existence. Somehow, that choice made sense.

"I'd take them myself, but the police station is no place for kids to sleep." Officer Mathews added.

"Let me make a call." Carlisle said.

Carlisle called the house only to have Alice pick up. "Carlisle, I just saw something…"

"Alice, can you put Esme on?" He did not feel like explain himself to his children right then. Carlisle knew he would have to later. After a very draining conversation, Esme agreed to let the Hanson children into the house. To keep up appearances, Esme would run out and get food. Carlisle walked over to Officer Mathews. "I'll take them for the night."

* * *

_Three months earlier,_ the Hanson twins stood outside of their new school. It was small compared to their old school in New York. They had not wanted to move, but it was not exactly their choice either.

"Let's get this over." Colin said. As the twins were walking across the parking lot, they noticed a Volvo S60 R pull in. Getting out of the car was a group of pale teens. The Hanson twins noticed them, but did not pay much attention. They grew up in East Village as a result nothing surprised them. Something was strange about them, but nothing else. Colin rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" His sister asked.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." He looked in the direction of the pale teens. He directly looked at one of the boys he was about 6'2" and had an unusual shade of bronze hair. They made eye contact, or it seemed like that. Colin looked away.

After getting their schedules, the twins went their separate ways. Colin's headache had gone away until he arrived at Physics. That pale teenager was there. Colin went to the teacher's desk and gave him a paper.

"Ah, so everyone this is Colin Hanson." He announced to the class. Then in a normal voice said. "Why don't you work with Edward? We're doing a force lab on a sliding incline. Were you that far along in Physics back in New York?"

"I'll be fine. Who is Edward?" Of course, the teacher pointed to the pale teenager that Colin was hoping to avoid._ Great!_

Edward shifted uneasily as the thin boy with jet-black hair walked towards him. Edward moved his stuff over to make room for the boy.

"Edward?" Colin asked. Edward nodded his head. Colin sat down and put his head on the table.

Edward looked at the boy curiously. He heard all the thoughts of everyone around him except for the boy sitting next to him. Eventually, Colin passed a note to the boy. Edward suspiciously looked at the note and opened it. "Stop trying to read my mind. You're giving me a migraine."

Edward looked at the boy just as the bell rang. Colin got up out of his seat and headed for the door. Before Edward could even think, the mysterious boy was gone. This was something new.

* * *

The Cullens were used to the fact that people were attracted to them. It was part of their charm as vampires. Jasper was sensitive to the emotions within a room and was able to manipulate them. Alice could see the future, well, to a point. Edwards could read minds. These were all givens. However, when new elements came into play things change.

The Cullens knew that there was something different about the Hanson twins. What, they did not know yet. On that first day, Edward did not encounter either the mysterious boy or his sister again until lunch. Edward got into the lunch line last as usual or so he thought. That is when he saw her, the mysterious boy's sister.

She was thin and tall like her brother. Her hair cut short in a pixie hair cut, but dyed violet. As she got in line behind him, Edward tried to hear her thoughts or a change in heart rhythm, a normal human reaction around vampires. Nothing happened.

The girl looked at the lunch selection. "Sorry to bother you, but do you know if the pizza is any good?" The girl asked.

Edward looked at her. There was no change. It was as if he was a normal human. "I… wouldn't know." Edward eventually said. His voice was quiet but silky as usual.

"Oh…" The girl had no reaction to him. "Thanks." The girl paid for a sandwich and lemonade before going over to the table where her brother sat. "Are you feeling better Colin?"

Colin looked up from his sketchbook. "The mind reader left me alone so yeah. I wonder how long he's been doing it."

"Why?"

"Beginners don't bother me. He had a strong signal. How has your day been? Have you almost killed yourself yet?"

"I've been good. I don't even have a bruise."

"As if you'd even be able to tell."

"Bite me." The girl said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"That's really original Laynie. Real original." Colin said.

Edward and the other Cullens knew that there was something different about the Hanson twins. What, they did not know yet. However, they were in for some big surprises.

* * *

**A/N2: So, what do you think?**


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2: Friends**

**AN: Hey everyone who is reading this!! Okay, so if you haven't picked up each chapter begins with a flashforward. I just wanted to clarify some things. 1st: the Hanson twins don't have powers like the Cullens. 2nd: That's it for right now.... Enjoy!!**

* * *

Carlisle and the Hanson twins walked towards the car in the hospital parking lot. The car was not as fancy as the other Cullen cars. Although Carlisle liked a fast speed he did not see the point to bragging about how much money he had. He had a nice car that's all.

"Nice car." Laynie said.

Carlisle nodded his head. He was still trying to justify his actions in his head. He looked at Laynie and Colin and he knew why he was taking them home right away. "Why don't we stop by your house so that you can pick up some clothes for tomorrow?" The twins exchanged an uneasy look. "Don't worry there is nothing that's going to hurt you two."

"I'm not scared." Laynie said. "I don't know what it means to be scared."

"Laynie." Colin said in a tone to calm his sister down. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry, nut it's the truth." Laynie said.

Colin looked at Carlisle. "If you don't mind, we'd appreciate it if we could drop by the house."

"Of course." Carlisle was used to Jasper's gift of calming everyone down in a room, but this was different. He figured it had to do with bond between the twins.

At the house, the twins gathered up clothes from their rooms. Colin sat on his bed looking at something in the corner of the room. Laynie saw Colin and sat down next him. "You should take it."

Colin ignored her comment. "Did you get everything that you need?"

"Don't have that much to care about." Laynie rested her head on her brother's shoulder. She gentle hummed a tune that Colin recognized. "Let's go. There is no reason to run the past over in your head." Laynie stood up and head for the door.

Colin stood up, grabbed the guitar case out of the corner, and headed down stairs. Colin never went anywhere, except school, without his guitar.

On the ride to the Cullen's, Carlisle purposely went a slower speed than usual. He did not want the Hanson twins freaked out by his driving. "You can close your eyes Laynie." Colin said.

"I'm not tired." Laynie said as she rested her head on Colin's chest.

"I did not say you were tired. Just close your eyes." Then Colin whispered in Laynie's ear. "You've done enough for the day. Now it is my turn."

Laynie nodded her head. "Promise me that if I hurt you in any way you'll wake me up."

"I promise. Now close your eyes." Soon, Laynie was asleep. Colin knew that she did not know when to stop running so sometimes he had to help her.

Carlisle looked at Colin through the rearview mirror. "She's very brave."

Colin scoffed. "It's more like she's stupid. She has no concept of pain or fear. She's irrational and brash." Colin let out a sigh and mumbled. "Laynie never knows when to stop."

"Is that what happened today?"

Colin was silent for a long time. He dropped his eyes. "That's what always happens. She's always protecting me and not caring how badly she gets hurt in the process."

"I don't think that's true." Colin looked up. "You watch over her. You protect her to."

Colin smiled down at his sleeping sister and gently pushed her over so that she wasn't laying on him. It wasn't that he was being mean. It was Laynie and her body reacted differently to people. "Sure." He mumbled.

* * *

The Cullens had accepted that the Hanson twins were different to say the least. The Hanson twins had avoided the Cullens at every able moment. Even in Physics, Colin refused to talk to Edward. Colin did his work, paid attention in class, or slept.

Edward had given up on trying to read Colin's mind. The only thing that came out of Edward trying to read Colin's mind was Colin glaring at him for the migraine. The biggest puzzle was Laynie. She did not react like every other human, but she clearly was human. She had a heart that beat just like everyone else. Edward could see the blood rushing through her veins. He just did not understand why she never reacted like the other humans surrounding him.

Laynie had a sandwich with a glass bottle of ice tea on her lunch tray. She was walking towards her table when someone bumped into her. Laynie fell along with the contents on her tray. The bottle shattered and glass flew on the floor. Colin carefully made his way through the broken glass over to his sister. "Are you okay?" Colin asked.

"I'm fine." Laynie said but her eyes suggested something different. Colin right away noticed that Laynie hid her left hand. "Help me clean this up."

After cleaning up the mess, the Hanson twins went outside. On the end of the cafeteria, Alice had a tight grip on Jasper, but that did not mean the smell did not bother them. The smell of blood can be overpowering to vampires. It can make them loose control. The Cullens gracefully got up and left the cafeteria to escape the smell. Being curious, Edward walked around the building, stood behind the wall, and spied on the Colin and Laynie.

"Oh my God Laynie! It's deep." Colin said.

"How was I supposed to know?" Laynie asked. "Can you just get it out?"

"Luckily, it's just a few thick shards. Do you still have the kit in the car?" Laynie must have nodded her head. Edward could not see around corner without giving away his hiding space. "I'll be back."

Edward made sure to hide as Colin ran around the corner towards the parking lot. The smell of fresh blood hitting the air was intoxicating. Edward tried to calm himself down; he needed to keep himself focused. Edward held his breath as he walked around the corner and over to Laynie. "Hi."

Laynie looked at Edward, gently shifted her body, and hid her bleeding hand. "Hi."

"Are you trying to escape?" Edward asked with his smile that usual made girls melt into butter over him.

Laynie laughed. "Yeah." Her breathing or heart rate did not change. "What about you?"

"Sorry."

"Are you trying to escape to?"

"Something like that." Edward said. He had no idea why he was even doing this. He was going to have to pay hell when explaining himself to his family. Before the moment could get any more awkward, Colin came running around the corner. "I'll see you later." Edward said.

Laynie nodded her head and waited until he was gone to bring her hand out of hiding. Colin looked at the cut and opened the first aid kit. He took out the tweezers and pulled the shards out of Laynie's hand. Colin looked at his sister. "Sorry."

"It doesn't hurt." Laynie said annoyed.

"I know. I just…" Colin wished that he had kept his mouth shut. Colin pulled out the remaining pieces of glass before wrapping Laynie's hand. "After school, we are going to the hospital."

Laynie jerked her hand away. "Why?"

"You cut your hand. You could get an infection."

"I doubt that I'll get and infection from a bottle of ice tea." Colin coldly starred at his sister. "I'm not going." Laynie said before walking away.

What amazed Edward as he hid behind the wall, once again, was that Laynie had no reaction. She did not cry or whine as Colin pulled the glass out of her hand. Instead, she acted as if she was bored. Something was wrong if not different about her. Laynie did not act human, even though she was.

* * *

"Edward, you can't do it." Alice said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't do what?" Edward asked. Alice gave him that look that said she knew everything. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Good. Keep it that way." Alice started to walk away.

"What would happen if I did do it?" Alice looked at Edward and let her read his mind to see the results of what could and would probably happen.

"Happy now?" Alice said, a growl could almost be heard on her tone. Edward's eyes dropped as he nodded his head. "Good." Alice walked away. She needed Jasper to calm her down to keep her from killing Edward.

Edward did keep his promise to Alice, but he went to the neighborhood where he knew the Hanson family lived. He kept to the shadows as he watched Colin and Laynie. It was times like this that Edward could use his excellent hearing.

Laynie sat playing at a piano in the house. "When did you last check on her?"

"Ten minutes ago." Colin said as he sat at the kitchen table doing his homework. A timer went off and Colin went over to the stove. He stirred the contents in a pot.

"Do you need any help?" Laynie asked. She was now standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"No."

"Look, I'm not useless!" Laynie yelled

Colin looked at his sister surprised. "I never said you were."

"Then keep treating me like I am." Colin's eyes dropped. Laynie came over to him. "I know that you worry about me, but haven't I proved myself enough already?" Colin looked at his sister, but refused to say anything. "I see." Laynie went and sat down by the piano.

Colin came over to her and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. You're right, I worry about you too much, but you need to accept the fact that you are fragile." He put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's just that you never know when to stop or how to keep away from basic accidents."

Laynie did not look at Colin. She could not. "I'm not fragile. I am the opposite. Now get your arm off my shoulder. I don't want to overheat." Colin withdrew his arm. "Do you know how much I wish that I could feel like you? I want to be like you. I wish I could cry or just feel…anything. You have no idea what it is like to be numb. It sucks."

Colin sat for a long time. "Come on, help me make dinner."

"I don't want to." Laynie pouted.

"Come on. Being a baby won't achieve anything."

"I get to strain the noodles." Laynie said excitedly.

"Fine." Colin said giving in. He knew there was no reason to argue with his sister. "Just make sure that you don't burn yourself."

"I'll do my best."

"Good." Colin said with an undertone of a laugh.

Edward stood outside the house and completely confused. He had no idea what to make of the Hanson twins. He could have just hidden outside of the house all night, but he did not. It was not because he had anything else to do, he just knew that Alice would be giving him grief forever.

* * *

The Cullens had adjusted to Laynie and Colin. They kept their distance from each other, but one-day things did not go according to plan. Collin sat at a table in the cafeteria sketching as usual. As a tray was placed on the table, he thought it was Laynie. "How's the arm?" Colin said still focusing on his sketchbook.

"What?" Edward asked.

Colin looked up and was confused why Edward was sitting across the table from him. He quickly closed the sketchbook. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I go to school here. It's lunch time, a time when traditionally people eat in the cafeteria."

Colin chuckled to himself. "Yeah, but you don't eat. Getting back to original question: are you lost? Your family is over there." Colin pointed to the other Cullens. "By the looks of it they don't agree with your choice of sitting arrangements."

Edward looked over his shoulder then back at Colin. "They'll get over it."

"Interesting theory." Laynie said as she sat down.

Colin smiled. "My sentiments exactly."

"Look, I was just trying to be nice." Edward said. When the twins blankly looked at Edward, he added. "I figured that we got off on the wrong foot."

"So, it has nothing to do with the fact that you can't hear Laynie or that I can block you out?" Colin asked.

"Those facts are just areas of interests, but otherwise not significant to my actions."

"Wow, that either a really good lie or the truth." Laynie said.

"Do you have a decision yet?" Colin asked Laynie while keeping his eyes on Edward.

"I'm going to say that our _friend_ here is telling the truth." Laynie concluded.

"How did you know I can't hear Laynie?" Edward asked in a tone that suggested he had a secret weapon unknown to the twins.

Colin smiled. "You mind readers never hear Laynie. She blocks you all out, but then Laynie does not feel things like normal humans."

Laynie playfully slapped her brother's shoulder. "I'm normal."

"Normal does not exist." Colin said. "It's just what people say to get rid of the awkwardness and lack of confidence in a situation."

"Nice cover." Laynie said before looking at Edward. "I don't really get what all the fuss is about."

"Fuss?" Edward asked.

"Almost every girl here thinks that you are some mysterious and unbelievable guy. When in fact, your just a guy."

Edward had a smirk on his face. "Almost every girl?"

"Sorry, but your hypnotism doesn't work on me." Laynie smiled before taking a sip of her drink.

Colin laughed. "Play nice Laynie." Laynie simply rolled her eyes.

Edward smiled. This was defiantly going to be an interesting friendship.

* * *

Laynie and Colin had adjusted to Edward hanging around them. Of course, the Hanson twins ignored that everyone in the school was talking about them. Looking down the hall, Edward leaned against the locker next to Laynie's. Laynie looked to see what Edward was looking for and saw Alice. "You two still aren't talking?" She asked.

Edward shook his head. "She hasn't really forgiven me. None of them, except maybe Jasper." Edward had made up so bogus story to avoid the truth about why he and the rest of his family weren't talking.

"Just give it some time. They'll eventually come around."

Edward chuckled to himself. Eventually would not cover how long he'd be around for. "Come on, we're going to be late for English."

"Yes, that would be terrible. What would we do without _Beowulf_?" Laynie said referring to the latest epic poem they were reading in the class. Edward shrugged. "Let's ditch." Laynie said as she closed her locker.

"What?" Edward asked. He had never really ditched except on sunny days, but there was a reason for that.

"D-I-T-C-H. Come on, let go for once."

Edward shook his head and started to walk down the hall. "No, thanks."

Laynie got in his way and stopped him. "When's the last time you did something dangerous and crazy? Don't even try and claim that hanging out with me is dangerous enough cause that's just boring."

Edward couldn't find a response to that. Edward stopped at his locker and put his book in. "Fine. So, what's the plan for the day?" Laynie smiled.

Edward had offered to take his car, but Laynie insisted on taking her own car. The only reason Edward wasn't complaining about Laynie's driving in a New York City style. Laynie passed people at unbelievable rate as she was crazily speeding down the highway. However, to Edward her driving felt normal.

"So why don't you like _Beowulf_?" Laynie asked as she drove down the highway.

Edward hesitated before answering. In reality, he identified with the antagonist of the story. "I just don't get why the Grendel has to be so evil. Is there no hope left?"

Laynie blinked a few times. She was surprised by Edward's deep connection to the book. "Have you ever read James Gardner's _Grendel_?" Edward shook his head. "I have a copy you can borrow."

"I'm curious, what attracts you to _Beowulf_."

"Even though _Grendel_ is a monster, his side of the story is never told. His pain is overwhelming and yet he never shows it." Edward looked at her. The way Laynie spoke about pain it was as if it was a foreign and mysterious emotion. "Okay, let's talk about something less depressing."

They talked about music and books until they got to Seattle. "Does it ever not rain in Seattle let alone the Pacific Northwest?" Laynie asked.

"Very rarely." Edward said. He secretly smiled about it in the inside. He liked the rain because it meant he could be around people without them knowing the truth. He liked the sun as long as he was not surrounded by anyone. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, I need to pick up paint for Colin or else he'll never forgive me…" Laynie stopped talk as she realized where the conversation was going.

Edward that there was something more to Laynie's comment, but her body language told him to not go there. "Okay, what type of paint does he need?"

"He just needs a couple of colors." Edward's hand brushed against Laynie and she didn't even flinch or notice. Edward grabbed Laynie's hand. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"You don't feel that?" He asked stunned. The normal reaction people had to his skin were flinching away because he was so cold.

"What am I supposed to feel? It's your hand. Can I have mine back?" He let go of her hand. Laynie picked up the paints and headed up to the cash register. She paid for the supplies and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there." Edward said. "It's just…"

"Don't worry about it." Laynie said. "You did not bother me."

* * *

Colin shook his head in disbelief. He could not believe that his sister would just ditch and leave him. He did not really mind, but still. Colin grabbed his books and started to walk towards the parking lot.

When Colin got to the parking lot he chuckled to himself. He was not the only one who had been ditched. Edward was missing from the group of Cullens. Alice was sitting on the hood of their car looking paler than usual. Jasper sat next to her and whispered something in her ear. Alice shook her head and looked at Colin.

"Do you need a ride?" Alice asked.

"Well, I think that you know the answer already but incase you are confused I'll tell you. No." Colin said sarcasm dripping on every word.

Alice hopped off the hood. "Get in."

"Excuse me." Colin was confused by the request made by Alice.

"I said, get in. We need to talk."

"I'd prefer to walk if you don't mind." Colin said.

"I think you should get in the car." Emmett said as he stood in Colin's way.

"Look, I grew up in the East Village. Therefore, nothing you say or do is going to be original. Now get out of my way."

"It's about your sister." Alice said catching Colin's attention.

Colin felt a shiver go down his back at the mention of Laynie. He looked at Alice then back at Emmett. "Fine. I bite if you lead."

Emmett grinned at Collin he was impressed by how unafraid the teen was. "My pleasure." Emmett said in a tone that left Colin confused.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Get in, were going to take you for a ride." Colin got in the back of the car. "You might want to buckle up. I'm a crazy driver."

"Honey, I'm from New York. Trust me, your driving will be a stroll in the park for me." Alice looked at Jasper and smiled as if trying to reassure him of something very private. Then she smiled at Colin.

* * *

"Turn here." Edward said pointing to his road.

"Wow. I would have completely missed that." Laynie turned up the road. "You really live out here."

"Yeah," Edward muttered. He had no idea why he had not argued about Laynie dropping him off at his house. He was confused by Laynie, no, he was confused at how he felt around her. He did not necessarily like her, as in romantically, but he liked hanging out with her.

"This is your house?" Laynie asked as she pulled up to the house. Edward nodded his head. "It's got a lot of windows."

Edward chuckled to himself. "It was my mother's idea."

"Cool." Laynie said.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, today was fun."

Edward smiled. "It was. Next time, were not going to ditch though."

"You are such a Goody Two Shoes." They both chuckled.

Edward got out of the car. "Have a good night."

"You to." Laynie said before Edward closed the door and walked towards his house.

"Don't say it." He warned Alice as he walked into the house. He could hear he thoughts from upstairs and they weren't pleasant.

Alice stood at the top of the stairs and looked at Edward. "Well, if you are going to read my mind. Read this." Alice unleashed the events of the afternoon to Edward, including part of the conversation with Colin. She left out some key information.

"What did you do?" Edward growled. Alice smiled.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Colin asked as Laynie walked into the house.

"I went to Seattle. How was school?" Laynie said as if nothing was wrong. "Okay, don't answer my question. How's mom?"

"She's asleep." Colin said his tone suggested that there more than he was saying.

Laynie moved towards Colin half of his face was hidden in the dark of the hallway where he was standing. She gently stretched out her hand and turned Colin's face to the side exposing his cheek to the light. "Is this her handiwork?" Colin winced in pain as Laynie's hand touched his cheek. "Sorry." She removed her hand. "Colin…"

"It was an accident."

"Right, an accident."

Colin looked at her. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"Edward's sister had a talk with me today."

"Alice." Laynie said surprised. "What did she want?"

"Apparently, we're having lunch with all the Cullens now." Colin said. He took Laynie's hands and looked at her palms. "You don't have any blisters." He dropped her hands.

"I'm getting better." Laynie said trying to lift her brother's spirits. "I got you something." Colin looked confused as Laynie handed him a plastic bag. He smiled when he saw the contents. "Thanks for the paint."

Laynie nodded her head. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning and I'll take care of that bruise for you."

Colin nodded his head and watched Laynie walk up the stairs. Colin sat on the couch and hummed a tune. He closed his eyes and fell asleep on the couch. He had been worrying about too much for one day.


	3. Puzzle Pieces

**Chapter 3: Puzzle Pieces**

**A/N: Hey, here is somethng new, flash backs!!! Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm planning on Laynie explaining in the next chapter for those who may still be confused. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I own nothing. I wish but life is cruel so no.**

* * *

In a playground, a young boy no older than seven is pinned up against a metal gate by two older boys. He whimpers as a third boy punches him in the stomach. The young boy's face is already covered with forming bruises and a bloodied lip. He's numb but that doesn't matter he still feels the pain.

"Let him go!" A girl screams from behind the boy who is beating up the young kid.

The older boy looks behind him. The girl is small for her age. Her black hair is hanging down around her shoulders and held by a ribbon. "I said, let him go."

The older boy chuckles and comes over to her. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Hit me." The girl says with an unnerving straight face.

The comment takes the boy by surprise. "What?"

"No!!" The boy pinned up against the fence screamed.

The older boy chuckles and starts to walk back towards the fence. "I don't hit girls."

"You're looking for someone to hit and I don't cry."

He turns around. "Look girly, get out of here."

The girl walks over to the side, picks up a baseball bat, and gives it to the older boy. "Try and make me cry." The girl said challenging the boy.

"What is this, a joke?"

"Hit me in the stomach." The girl's voice is shockingly cold and harsh. "Hit me. Now!"

The bat swings and hits the girl. Nothing. She doesn't cry or make a sound. "Again!" She orders.

The young boy pinned up against the fence struggles to get free. "Don't. Leave her alone!!" It doesn't help as the boy swings the bat again and hits the girl in the stomach. The boy pinned up against the gate has tears streaming down his face as he continues to watch the girl be hit with a baseball bat over and over again.

After twenty swings, the older boy stops. "Are you done already?" The girl asks in a cold tone. The boy looks like he is going to puke. He drops the bat and signals to the two boys to let go of the young kid pinned against the fence. They drop the boy and walk away. The girl runs over to the boy as if she is going to recess instead of being hit with a bat twenty times in the abdomen. "Come on." She helps him up.

"Why did you do it Laynie?"

"I'm your sister and twin Colin. It's my job to protect you."

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you."

"They'll have to wait until after the doctors are done taking a look at both of us."

* * *

"Why do they have to make it look so easy?" Laynie groaned she sat back in her seat.

Colin looked up from his book and in the direction where his sister stared. He saw a couple engrossed in each other's arms kissing. Then he looked back his book. "It's rude to stare." Laynie looked away and at her tray in disgust. "What's wrong?" Colin asked.

"Nothing. I'm just jealous." Laynie said. She was well aware that she was pouting. She was still human, wasn't she allowed to pout every once and a while.

"Laynie…" It was times like these that Colin had no clue of what to tell his sister.

"I know. I'll see you later." Laynie picked up her tray and went to dump it.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all sat down at the table with Colin. Colin continued to follow Laynie with his eyes. He had to look away when Laynie dumped her tray and walked outside. "Is everything okay?" Edward asked.

Colin looked at Edward. "Not really." Edward opened his mouth to say something but Colin said. "Don't ask me. I can't tell you."

Edward took what he believed to be a hint and walked outside after Laynie. He looked around but she was not in clear view. He wished that he could hear her right now. He scanned all the thoughts around him. He finally heard one that helped.

Edward walked around the building and saw the fire escape. He jumped and climbed up to the roof. Laynie laid on the roof of the school building looking up at the sky. Edward walked over to her and sat down. Laynie turned her head to the side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked.

"I could jump of this building, break my bones, and I still would not feel a thing." Edward looked at her confused. "Sorry, I must be freaking you out."

"You aren't going to attempt to kill yourself are you?"

Laynie laughed. "No. That would not solve anything." Laynie looked at Edward cautiously before asking. "Can you cry?"

"What?" Edward asked. It was such a strange question to him.

"I know that you are not exactly human. You look it but you aren't. Don't worry I don't expect a real answer." Laynie stood up and walked over the fire escape. "I'll see you later."

Edward laid frozen, which wasn't really hard to be considering he only moved to make humans comfortable, and watched Laynie as she climbed down the fire escape. Then he looked up at the sky. She knew that he wasn't human. She knew something, but to what degree.

The first bell rang and Edward got off the roof. He went to his classes debating too much in his head. His thoughts revolved around Laynie.

In English, Edward discreetly watched Laynie. She was not herself today. She was distracted as she looked out the window and stared at nothing in particular. He wondered what was bothering her so much. He did not know what it was but he could tell that it was something big.

* * *

Voices are arguing in the next room. Seven-year-old Colin sits up. That was a bad idea. He falls back down into the bed and securely puts an arm around his torso before sitting up. Better but still painful. He gets himself to walk across the room to the door and listens.

"Well, what do you want me to do Daniel?" A woman's voice asks. "It's not like we can keep her on a leash."

"I know that Anna." The man, Daniel, says. "She's a child and…She could have gotten herself killed."

"You don't think I know that." Anna responds. She sounds as if she is going to cry.

"I know." Daniel's voice is softer now and shaky. Colin leans his head against the door. It closes and he knows that his parents heard him spying. He tries to get back to his bed, but he's too sore to move quickly and the door opens. His dad is standing in the doorway. "Are you okay buddy?"

Colin nods his head. His dad comes over, picks him up, and carries him into the living room. "Colin, what are you doing up?" His mother asks as she gets up off the couch and comes over to him.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep." He looks down before asking. "Where is Laynie?"

"She's still asleep buddy." Anna said.

"Can I see her?" Anna took Colin from Daniel's arms and carried him into another room where Laynie was sleeping. She looked pale to Colin. "Is she okay?"

"She will be. You know that Laynie is different. She doesn't feel pain like you and me." Colin nodded his head. He felt guilty about what happened earlier in the day. "That's why she couldn't feel any pain in surgery."

"Can I give her a hug mommy?" Colin asked.

Anna placed Colin on the bed by Laynie. "Just be careful. You don't want Laynie to rip out her stitches. She wouldn't feel it."

Colin looked at his sister and wrapped an arm around her. He smiled at Laynie and whispered to her, "I'm sorry." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. Why couldn't you just stay out of it?"

Anna came over to Colin. "Honey, you need to let go of her now." Colin held onto Laynie a little tighter. "Colin, let go. You don't want her to overheat."

Colin looked at Laynie and let go of her. He knew that Laynie overheating was a bad thing. Colin knew that Laynie was different from him. Just once, he wished that she wasn't.

* * *

Laynie looked at the pond of ice. She put on her skates and went onto the ice. She was determined that she would not fall. It had been awhile but eventually, she got the hang of it again and was smoothly skating.

Behind the trees, Edward watched as Laynie was skating on the ice. He knew that he probably shouldn't have followed her. He couldn't help it that he was curious.

"I know you are there." Laynie said. "Why don't you just come on out?" Edward stepped out of the trees. Laynie skated over to him and stopped. "Are you stalking me now?"

"I was taking a walk. It isn't my fault that you were here." Edward said with a smile. He took out a pair of skates. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Edward put on his skates and got out on the ice. "Do you come out here often?"

"Not too much. You?"

Laynie shook her head. "I'll race you." She took off. Edward gave her a head start and then started to skate after her. He could have caught up to her in no time, but he did not. He skated so that he was right behind her. "Laynie, watch out!!" He yelled as he saw a thin patch of ice that Laynie could fall through.

Laynie slowed herself down just enough that she didn't fall through the ice, but she still fell.

In two strides, Edward was by Laynie side. "Are you okay? You fell....awkwardly."

"I'm fine." Laynie said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, can you help me up?" He offered a hand and helped her stand up. She slightly stumbled and fell on Edward's chest. "Sorry," Laynie then noticed how Edward was holding her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and their faces were inches apart.

Edward studied Laynie's face. She had scaring around her lips and her tongue. He wondered what had happened. One of his hands came up and traced the scars. As Edward's fingers traced around her mouth, a voice in the back of Laynie's head said:_ "Boys can't hold me for too long because I can overheat."_

It felt nice but there were too many risks. "Let go of me Edward." He let go of her. The look on his face was almost painful. "I should go. I'll see you at school." Laynie looked at the ground as she skated back towards the edge of the lake. Laynie changed out of her skates and got in her car. A little down the road, she pulled over and looked at her feet. There was swelling around her left ankle. _"Great." _She thought.

Laynie drove to the hospital and sat in the clinic until a doctor could see her. She sat on the examination table. She hated hospitals. "What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked her.

"I was skating on the ice and I fell. My left ankle is a little swollen."

"Right, let's take a look." She took off her shoe with no problem and exposed her swelling ankle. The doctor took her foot. "Does this hurt?" Laynie looked down.

"I have CIPA. I don't feel it."

The doctor looked at her stunned. "Oh, well were going to need to get x-rays to see if you have any internal bleeding or injuries. A blood test to check for infections and a EKG to check for any neurological anomalies."

"I know the drill. I'm not going anywhere." Laynie said as she took a quick look at his nametag.

"Let me call your parents to inform them of the situation."

"No, they are at a conference. I don't want them to worry." Laynie said lying through her teeth. "I'll just call my brother."

"Fine."

Laynie took out her phone and called Colin's cell. "Hey Colin, I'm in the hospital… I'm fine… Don't worry… Yes… See you then." She hung up the phone and looked at the doctor. "He's on his way, Dr. Cullen."


	4. I Should Tell You

**Chapter 4: I Should Tell You**

Colin had fallen asleep in physics…again. It was not the first time. At first, Edward being such a brain and academic perfectionist, had been annoyed by Colin's sleeping in class. After a few weeks, he had gotten used to it.

Colin's head rested on his folded arms on the table. Edward shook his head and laughed to himself. He glanced at Colin when he saw it. It was very subtle, barely even noticeable. If Edward did not have such excellent vision, he never would have been able to see it.

_Was that makeup?_ Edward wondered. It must have been. There was definitely some sort of pigment over Colin's cheek. As the physics teacher was walking down the row Edward, as gently as he could, kicked Colin awake.

Startled, Colin opened his eyes and sat up. He saw the teacher walking down the aisle and took out some notes to make it look like he was paying attention. Colin did not really need to pay attention since his class in New York was three chapters ahead of his present class.

Colin looked at the board. The class was barely on uniform circular motion. Colin rolled his eyes and put his head back down on the table. Within a few moments, he was back asleep. The shadows of the day cast down on Colin's face and the bruise on his cheek was visible through the cover up that was brushed on Colin's cheek.

As the bell rang, Colin woke up, yawned, and headed to his next class. Edward caught up with Colin in the hall. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Colin said, as he looked at Edward confused. "Why?"

"Nothing, you were just out of it in class today." Edward said casually.

"I'm just tired. I stayed up late working on that paper for English." Colin opened his locker and switched out binders and textbooks.

"Are you sure? You been like this for a couple of weeks."

Colin closed his locker and looked at Edward. "Why do you care?" He asked defensively.

"I'm just trying to be a friend." Edward said cautiously. He had not meant to upset Colin. Then again, Colin was not acting like himself.

"Uh huh."

"I was just worried. Aren't friends allowed to be worried?"

"Yes, they are. As I said before, I am just tired. We can't all be perfectionist and get to sleep early."

"I…"

"Look, Edward just stay out of my business. It doesn't concern you." Colin said before heading off to his next class. As Colin walked down the hall, he shook his head.

Edward was not fooled by Colin's attitude. He knew what he had seen. On Colin's cheek was a bruise. Edward could not, would not, ignore that.

* * *

At lunch, Colin was sketching as usual. Laynie sat down next to him. "May I?"

Colin glanced up and handed the sketchbook to Laynie. Laynie looked at it then at the up in the direction Colin was facing. She looked back at the sketch. "It looks like her."

Laynie handed the sketchbook back to Colin. "Thanks." He rolled his eyes and looked across the cafeteria at the girl on his sketch. The girl, Katie, had straight blonde hair that she had curled, she had a runner's body, and soft brown eyes. Katie's face and smile only brightened more as she laughed.

"You could just go ask her out." Laynie said making Colin smile.

"What makes you think I'd want to?" Colin said as he looked down to hide the blush in his cheeks.

Laynie looked at Katie then back at her brother. "She would totally go out with you."

"I don't have time for a girlfriend." Colin said.

"You know, she's getting better. You could have a social life." Colin looked at Laynie. "You would have asked her out back in New York." As the Cullen's sat down at the table, they noticed how Laynie and Colin were looking at each other. It was as if they were having their own conversation and it wasn't a pleasant one. Laynie dropped her eyes and looked at her tray. "Fine. It was just an idea."

"Well, it was a crappy idea. You know as well as me that it's not possible."

"I'm sorry that I brought it up." Laynie mumbled. She picked at her food.

Colin looked at Jasper. "Quit what ever you are trying to do. It's annoying." Colin said as a response to Jasper's talent.

Jasper looked stunned and pulled back. No one had ever recognized his talent or said anything about it. This was completely different. Now he understood what Edward had meant when he said Colin and Laynie reacted differently to their talents.

Laynie looked Colin. She looked like a little kid who was harshly scolded. He smiled at her. "Thanks for the suggestion, but things are just too different now." Colin looked at Katie. Laynie was right, back in New York he would have asked her out. Colin looked at Katie one more time, back at his sketch, and filled in a few more details.

Edward, like his siblings, looked uneasily between the two of them. Finally, he asked the question he had wanted to ask for awhile. "So…what were you two like back in New York?"

Laynie and Colin exchanged a glance before laughing. "We were very different." Laynie said. Edward looked intrigued. "I was crazy back in New York. I think the Northwest has tamed my wild spirits."

"Or the rain has." Colin added. The Cullen's drew their attention on Colin as if it were his turn to answer the question. "Oh, uh… I'm pretty much the same."

"You're more shy now." Laynie said.

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." Laynie said with a smile before taking a sip of her drink.

"Why did you leave New York?" Edward asked.

Laynie and Colin suddenly became very quiet. Colin answered the question. "Nasty divorce."

"Oh…" Edward said backing off. He had hit a cord.

"I'm going to get pudding. Does anyone want anything?" Laynie asked as she stood up.

"I'll go with you." Edward said. He wanted to discuss something in private with Laynie anyways.

"Okay." Laynie walked over to the window where the pudding was with Edward behind her.

"About the other day."

"What about it?" Laynie asked.

"I crossed the line and I'm sorry." Laynie looked at Edward. "It's just I value our friendship."

"Apology accepted."

"Thanks."

"Laynie?"

"Yeah,"

"If things were different…would you go out with me?"

"No Edward. For that to happen I'd have to be a different person."

* * *

_Laynie looked at her father from across the table. He was signing forms just like her mother. Colin sat next to her staring blankly at the wall. She wanted to scream or get up and throw the vase in the corner across the room. _

_The table she sat at was long, but that was what you got in a New York divorce attorney's buildings. Looking down the table, it appeared to stretch on forever. She tried to think, why she had to be there, but nothing came to mind. She tapped her nails against the table._

_When the papers were signed, the attorney took them. "Colin and Laynie will live with their mother but Mr. Hanson will continue to have split custody. The property in Manhattan will go to Mr. Hanson and the property in Portland will go to…" Laynie did not listen to anymore of what the lawyer had to say. Her family was official split up now. Before, it was just a horrible idea. Now, it was reality._

_She stood up and walked outside the room. She walked to the bathroom and splashed water on her face hoping it was just a nightmare. She looked at the mirror. The was definitely not a nightmare._

_Laynie walked out into the hall and saw her father talking to…she hated that woman. Her father saw her and came up to her leaving his companion. "How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm fine. What's she doing here?"_

_Her father kept his eyes on Laynie. "Don't worry about that."_

"_I puked." Laynie said before resting her head on her dad's chest. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. _

"_I have to go back in there for a moment. After that, I'll be right out and we can talk." Laynie nodded her head and her dad went back into the room. Laynie looked at the door and back at the woman her father had been talking._

_She walked over to the woman. "What are you doing here? Destroying my parent's marriage wasn't enough. You have to show up and rub it in."_

"_Laynie…How are you?"_

_Laynie looked at the woman in disgust. "Don't act like you care about me. It makes you look stupid." She looked at the door of the room as her father step out of the room. "You have ruined everything. It's all your fault." Laynie turned and walked towards the elevator. She got in the elevator and pressed the down button. She didn't even stop when she heard someone calling her name._

* * *

Laynie knew that she could not keep hiding the truth. It was getting harder to. Usually, she was able to avoid telling truth, but the Cullens, especially Edward, were not making it easy. If she told the truth, it would be the first time.

Laynie got up from her bed and walked down the hall to Colin's bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited until Colin opened the door with an annoyed look and bed head hair. "That's a nice look for you." Laynie said.

"What do you want?" Colin asked half-asleep.

"I'm not going to school today." Laynie said to which Colin looked very confused. "I just thought you should know." Laynie turned and headed back to her room.

Colin followed her. "Laynie, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to school."

"Is this about you going to the hospital? If it means anything, I'm happy that you went."

"I just need a day…away from them."

"What happened?" Laynie looked at the floor and refused to speak to her brother. "Laynie?"

"I'm going back to bed."

* * *

At school, Colin went up to Edward and shoved him up against a locker in the hallway. "What the hell did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing." Edward said.

"Don't mess with me Cullen!" Colin said as gripped tighter on Edward's shirt collar. Colin did not care that all he eyes in the hall were on him or that Emmett was likely to pounce and beat him to a pulp at any moment.

Edward looked directly back at Colin. "I didn't do anything to your sister. I promise."

Colin let go of Edward and backed off just as the principal showed up. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Edward said. "It was just a misunderstanding." Edward glanced at Jasper and the entire mood of the hallway changed, except for Colin.

The principal left and people went to their classes whispering about what had just happened. Edward and Colin continued to watch each other's movements. Colin tilted his head to the side and let his gaze shift to Emmett. "I dare you." Colin said.

"My pleasure." Emmett said as he started to walk toward Colin.

"Don't." Edward said. He looked at Emmett, who went back to where he originally stood, and then back at Colin.

"You couldn't mind your own business, could you?" Colin looked at Edward. "Stay away from me and my sister." He walked away and down the hall.

Alice came up to Edward. "I told you it was a bad idea."

Edward shook his head in annoyance. "I'll see you later." Edward headed towards the parking lot, got in the car, and turned out onto the road. He pulled up to the Hanson house and knocked on the door. No one answered so he walked around to the back and climbed up to Laynie's window. He knocked on the window. In a long sleeved shirt and pajama bottoms, Laynie came over to the window and opened it. "We need to talk."

"I'll meet you downstairs." Before closing the window she added, "Don't fall and break your neck."

Laynie opened the door wearing her long sleeved shirt and jeans. She stepped out on the porch. "Hi. Do you want to sit?" Laynie said gesturing to chairs.

"No." Edward said as he paced. She sat down and watched him.

"What do you want to know, Edward?" Laynie asked.

"The truth."

"Okay…I'll answer any of your questions. Shoot."

Edward looked at Laynie stunned. He did not know where to start. "What did you mean the other day on the roof of the school?"

Laynie let out a deep breath. She had only told a few people about why she was different and they were all family or doctors. "I have CIPA." She amended on when Edward's face was blank. "Congenital Insensitivity to Pain."

"You're insensitive to pain?"

"Yes, the pain signals don't make it to my brain. You could stab me or break my bones and it would be like a pin poked me. Nothing big."

"So the scars around your mouth and tongue are…"

"I chewed on myself as a baby without feeling it." Edward had no idea of what to think about what Laynie had just told him. "It's okay if it's hard to grasp. Most people don't believe me anyways. When I was little, I had to let this kid hit me with a bat twenty times in the abdomen before he believed me." The expression on Edward's face was pure horror. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's okay. Is there anything else I should know?"

"I can't cry or feel a change in temperature. That's why I can't be held for too long or else I overheat." Laynie had shared now she felt that it was Edward's turn. "Your turn. What are you?" When Edward started to protests she said, "It's only fair."

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"Where do you want to go?"

Edward looked around their options were limited. "For a drive." They had been driving for about fifteen minutes down an unfamiliar road when Edward pulled over the car and turned it off. He shift in his seat and looked at Laynie. "When people touch me my skin is dead cold, that's why I was surprised when our hands touched and you didn't flinch. I could have gotten to the other side of the pond in the snap of a finger. I could crush this car in a matter of seconds. I don't eat human food because I have no appetite for it."

"What do you have an appetite for?"

"Blood."

"You're a vampire."

Edward nodded his head and looked away. He felt more like a monster than he had ever before. "Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not scared. I'm never scared." Laynie looked out of the window shield. She was not scared, maybe confused. "I thought vampires couldn't go out in the sun." Edward smiled. He opened the door and stepped out. Laynie followed suit. "What are you going?"

"Come on, I want to show you something." Laynie followed Edward through the woods. She watched her step, making sure that she wouldn't fall. Edward stopped and turned to face Laynie. "We can go outside, but we usually don't because we would attract too much attention." All of Laynie's confusion was cleared up when Edward stepped into a patch of sunlight streaming through the trees. His skin sparkled as a million crystals placed in the sun would.

Laynie stepped closer to Edward. "May I?" Edward nodded his head. Laynie brought up her hand and let it touch his cheek. Without any warning, Edward's lips are placed against hers. Surprised, Laynie pushed Edward off and slapped his cheek. To a normal person, hitting Edward Cullen's face was like hitting pavement. "I am not your girlfriend." Edward looked at Laynie shocked from the slap. "I'll walk home. Don't come by my house."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, the world of Laynie and Colin is never simple. I hope you are enjoying. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	5. Bleed Like Me

**Chapter 5: Bleed Like Me**

The Cullens and the Hanson were not talking. In fact, they had not been talking for awhile now. In Physics, things were tense between Edward and Colin. They interacted with each other when class demanded it. Otherwise, Colin ignored Edward. It was not that different from usual, except now Edward was back to being friendless in his class.

Things were not much better in English class. In fact, Laynie refused to even recognize Edward's presence, much less that he was sitting in the row across from her. Edward had attempted to pass Laynie a few notes, but she just crumpled them up and threw the notes on the ground without even glancing at the messages. Of the two, Edward missed talking to Laynie the most.

Laynie was walking down the hall when she saw Mandy, a thin girl with brown hair. Laynie went up to her. "Hey Mandy."

"Oh hey Laynie. How are you?" Mandy was one of the first people at the school who had welcomed Laynie. She was a genuinely nice person.

"I'm good. I was just wondering if I could borrow your Economic notes. I missed part of the last slide."

"Oh sure." Mandy walked over to her locker, opened it, and handed the notebook to Laynie. "Just get them back to me by tomorrow."

"Sure and thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, my parents are going out of town for the weekend and I was going to have a party. Do you and your brother want to come?"

"I'd love to, but I'll need to see about Colin. I can probably drag him there." It had been awhile since Laynie had gone to a party. The idea of an unsupervised one excited her. She knew it would be nothing like the ones in New York, but it could be fun. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

"Cool." Laynie quickly ran off to tell Colin. She found him coming out of his art class. She was smiling and giddy.

"You are happy. Who did you flirt with?"

"I'm not _that_ giddy." Laynie replied.

"So what's up?"

"We are going to a party Friday night." Laynie more of told Colin than said.

"Where does the _we_ come into that scenario?"

"I wasn't asking you. I was telling." Laynie pulled Colin out of the doorway and off to the side. "We need a night off to chill. We cannot be babysitters every single hour of the day. It's one night, it's not like anything interesting is going to happen."

Colin quietly pondered everything that Laynie had just said. He knew she was right and eventually said. "Fine."

Laynie jumped up squealing. "Thank you. You won't regret it."

"We'll see about that." Colin said when Laynie stopped jumping up and down.

As Laynie and Colin were walking out of the school, Edward turned to Alice. "How does a party on Friday night sound?"

"Are you sure it won't expose us?" Rosalie asked.

Edward nodded his head. "It's just a party."

Alice nodded her head. "It sounds fun."

"Just make sure you're not doing this for the wrong reasons." Jasper said.

Edward looked at Jasper annoyed. "I'm not."

"It just looks as if you are chasing after her." Jasper thought.

"I'm not chasing after anyone." Edward practically growled. _"I just miss my friends."_ Edward thought to himself.

* * *

At Mandy's house, it was the typical parents-out-of-town-party. There were people dancing to the music blaring from the speakers, making out on the couch, or passed out drunk. Mandy lead them into the kitchen. "There is soda, beer, and stuff in the fridge."

Colin grabbed a soda and put the car keys in his pocket. "Thanks." He said before opening the can and taking a sip of the soda.

Laynie declined a drink and went into the living room where there were people dancing to the music. She joined in and let her body get lost in the rhythm. There were very few moments that Laynie let go, especially now, but dancing in a crowded party was one of those moments.

As Laynie was dancing, Colin was drinking his soda and looking at a bookshelf in a less crowded room. Colin took a book off the shelf and flipped through it. As he flipped through the book, Colin noticed a presence beside him. He looked up to see Katie. "Hey Colin."

"Uh, hi…" Colin closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"Do you often flip through books at parties?"

Colin smiled at her. "I don't usually go to parties." He said before taking another sip of his soda. "Do you go to parties a lot?"

"I go every once in awhile. I mostly go when I can slip out of the house." Colin sat down on the couch and was surprised when Katie sat down next to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why haven't you asked me out yet?"

"Sorry?" Colin asked attempting to play innocent. He was doing a horrible job.

"Don't play dumb. You are always watching me and sketching me. What, you did not think I would notice?"

"I'm not a stocker or anything like that. You are just noticeable." Colin grinned sheepishly. "Plus, you are an excellent model."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Colin shifted so that he was facing Katie. "One day, I could possibly really like you, maybe even love you but right now I can't. Don't get me wrong you are beautiful and from what I have observed any guy would be lucky to go out with you. Unfortunately, for us, that's not possible right now."

Katie took a long look at Colin. "You're not messing with me." Colin nodded his head. "I'm going to kiss you and then I'm going to go into the kitchen. If you don't follow me, then I will forget this conversation ever happened. If you do follow me, then we'll see…" Colin opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out Katie's lips pressed up against his.

She kissed him long and hard. Colin kissed Katie back just as hard. His hand went behind her neck and pulled her closer. They broke apart for the need of oxygen. Katie smiled at Colin and deeply blushed before getting up off the couch. Colin followed Katie with his eyes before looking up at the ceiling. "Damn." He mumbled before he got up and walked outside to the backyard. He needed to get some fresh air.

Laynie loved the way she could just let go as she was dancing. Her hips swayed from side to side and her body moved to the rhythm of the music. She was enjoying herself so much that she did not notice the new presences in the room. Laynie's gaze followed that of everyone else who had been dancing. Laynie rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack before heading outside. She needed to get some air or else she was going to overheat. She had barely gotten to the edge of the porch when she threw up. After expelling the contents of her stomach, Laynie looked up and saw her brother. "Are you going to yell at me?"

Colin shook his head. "Not tonight."

Laynie was shocked by Colin's answer. "Why not?"

Colin stood up and came over to Laynie. He took the icepack in her hands and placed it on the back of her neck. "You're allowed to take the night-off and unwind. I may not approve of your unwinding methods but tonight I'll keep my mouth shut." Laynie nodded her head. "It's not as if you meant to throw up. What are you doing out here anyways?"

"The foundation of Bram Stoker's legacy showed up."

"Fun." Colin said. Laynie had told him about the Cullen's and he was keeping his mouth shut on the subject.

"What about you?" Laynie asked. "Why are you hiding out here?"

"Katie kissed me and I walked away."

"Sorry."

"Thanks."

"Was it a good kiss?'

Colin blushed. "On a scale of one to ten. Fifteen tops." Colin looked at the porch door as it opened and Edward stepped out. "I'll be just inside if you need me." Colin whispered to Laynie before walking over to the door. "Edward."

"Colin." Edward said before Colin walked into the house.

"What do you need Lestat or would you prefer Louis? Although, Tom Cruise did an excellent on the role verses his usual stuff. Then again, he did not suck back then." Laynie said as she took the ice pack and held it in her hands.

"I'll get back to you on that."

"I'm sure you will." Laynie said before placing the icepack on her forehead.

"Maybe I should talk to you some other time."

"That's probably a good idea." Laynie rolled her eyes. "Did you want something else?" Laynie asked when Edward continued to stand on the porch watching her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Great observation."

"I'm sorry."

Laynie rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

"Look, I just wanted to talk. Obviously, that's not going to happen."

"Edward, I've been having a bad year and a half. The solution everyone came up with was talking. Dad gets a new girlfriend: let's talk about it. Mom and dad get divorced: lets talk about. My family is torn apart: lets talk about it. Mom is losing it: lets talk about it. We move to Portland: lets talk about it! Laynie has CIPA: lets talk about it! Colin has to watch over me: lets talk about it! I'm tired of talking!"

"Laynie, I…"

"Don't! I wanted to forget for a night, but I can't. It is like trying to fake pain if you've never felt it before. Just back off and leave me alone" Laynie shook her head and walked pass Edward. She got into the house and went up to Colin. "I want to go home."

He nodded his head and started to lead the way. In the driveway, Laynie was walking pass the trash can when she puked in it. She puked multiple times. "Put your arm around my neck." Colin said after Laynie had finished.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Laynie did and Colin picked her up. He carried her to the car and put her in the passenger seat. He got in the car and drove them home. When they got home, everything went wrong. It ended with Laynie having bruises all across her abdomen, cracked ribs, a bloody lip, cuts on her face and arm, and a bruise forming on her right cheek. Colin was banged up, but not as badly. It was that night that Carlisle brought the Hanson twins to his house.

* * *

Laynie woke up in the back of Carlisle's car. The car had pulled into the Cullen's garage and was parked now. She looked at Colin, who was still awake. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. "I don't want to go in." Laynie said, her gaze shifted to the front seat where Carlisle was sitting. "Everyone is awake, aren't they?"

Carlisle looked back at her and nodded her head. "It's okay. You're safe." He said trying to reassure Laynie, that everything was okay.

Colin shifted uneasily in his seat and looked at Laynie. She looked back at him biting her lower lip. She was biting down so hard that she had drawn blood. The blood dripped onto her shirt. "Laynie, you are making yourself bleed." Laynie stopped biting on her lip. "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head. "Let's get this over with." Laynie stepped out of the car and grabbed her stuff from the back with Colin. She did not want to step inside that house. She did not want everyone to see the black and blue bruises on her body. She did not want anyone to see her broken body. It was not because her body was broken but because she did not feel the pain. People treated her differently when they saw her broken and she did not say anything because she felt nothing.

They entered the house dead quiet. "Esme, I'm home." Carlisle said as he closed the door.

Within seconds, Esme was standing in the kitchen doorway. She walked over to Laynie and Colin who were keeping their heads down. "Hi Laynie, Colin, I'm Esme Carlisle's wife." Her voice was extremely soft and comforting. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Laynie said.

Colin looked at her. "Laynie, you should eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Laynie said exposing her face for the first time since they entered the house. Something in the other room caught Laynie's attention. It was not Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, or Rosalie standing on the stairs but a grand piano in the living room.

Esme followed Laynie's gaze. "Do you play?"

Laynie kept looking at the piano. "I used to..." She looked at Esme. "May I?"

"Sure."

Laynie walked over to the piano, sat down, and played a few notes. Colin smiled at the melody and walked over to her. His guitar slung over his back. He sat next to her. "Do you remember how to play it?" She nodded her head. "Will you play with me?"

Laynie looked at him. "Yes, it's our song anyways." Colin took out his guitar and looked at Laynie. She nodded her head, pressed down on the petal, and began to play. Colin joined in after a moment.

All of the Cullens gathered in the living room doorway and watched Laynie and Colin. Laynie opened her mouth and out came one of the most beautiful singing voices Edward had ever heard. _"__I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard. All a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway… You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be."_ Laynie's playing on the piano was lightly but perfect.

Colin's came stronger in on the guitar. He sang the next part of the song. _"And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man… You can't take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own. They don't know me 'cause I'm not here."_

On the chorus of the song, Laynie and Colin sang together. Their voices created a perfect balance. _"And I want a moment to be real. Wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change, they're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here."_

Colin sang the next verse of the song, as Laynie played strong on the piano. _"__And you see the things they never see. All you wanted, I could be. Now you know me, and I'm not afraid. And I wanna tell you who I am. Can you help me be a man? They can't break me. As long as I know who I am."_

They sang together on the chorus of the song again. "_And I want a moment to be real. Wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change. They're the ones that stay the same. They can't see me, but I'm still here."_

"_They can't tell me who to be. 'Cause I'm not what they see. And the world is still sleepin'. While I keep on dreamin' for me. And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe."_ Laynie sang alone in a strong voice.

"_And I want a moment to be real. Wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can they say I never change. They're the ones that stay the same. I'm the one now, 'cause I'm still here."_ Laynie and Colin sang together. _"I'm the one 'cause I'm still here. I'm still here. I'm still here. I'm still here."_ As the song ended, Laynie finished playing the last few measures on the piano alone.

Laynie ended the song and looked at Colin. He wiped off the fresh blood that was on her lips. She shook her head and laid it against his chest. If she could, Laynie would cry.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, the story is no longer in the past/future. It is now in the present…if that makes any sense. I hope that makes sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song. It is "I'm Still Here" by Johnny Rzeznik of The Goo Goo Dolls.**


	6. Numb

**Chapter 6: Numb**

Laynie lay in bed looking at the ceiling. The bed was comfortable, so why couldn't she get to sleep? She got up and walked down the hall to the room Colin was staying in. She opened the door and went in. Like Laynie, Colin was still awake. He sat up as Laynie sat on the bed. "I can't get to sleep." Laynie said.

"Either can I." Colin said as he lay back down on the bed with Laynie besides him.

"It's too quiet." Laynie said. Colin nodded his head. The house was dead quiet. Not even a mouse stirred in the house.

"What are you going to say?" Colin asked referring to the cops that was going to come by the house tomorrow.

"Nothing." Laynie quietly said. Colin looked at Laynie shocked. "What am I supposed to say? Mom hasn't been herself since the divorce."

"That doesn't excuse what happened."

"I won't say anything against her." Laynie said sternly.

"Laynie, you can't protect her."

"I'm not. I'm just eliminating some of the details." Laynie noticed that Colin had trouble staying awake. His eyes kept opening and closing as he was tired. He was losing the fight of staying awake. "Go to sleep Colin." Laynie said. She tucked her brother into bed before getting up and going out of the room.

Laynie was walking down the hall when she saw the lights on in Edward's room on. She knocked on the door and waited for Edward to open the door. It only took a few moments and Edward was there. "Hi."

"Hi. Is everything okay?" Edward asked concerned.

Laynie nodded her head. "I just can't sleep. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Edward let Laynie in his room. He couldn't help but look at the bruises and cuts on her body.

"So, this is your lair."

"Disappointed or surprised?"

"A little of both." Laynie said with a smile. She looked at Edward's collection of music on the shelf. "Impressive."

"Thanks. I've had awhile to collect."

"Of course." Laynie looked back at the shelf. Edward's eyes scanned down Laynie's skin. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. It helped with keeping her bruises covered. "Staring at me is not going to make them disappear." Laynie said as she looked back at Edward.

"Sorry…I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know."

Edward nodded his head. "Do they hurt?"

"I feel fine."

"You are broken and you feel fine?" He gestured for Laynie to sit down.

"Yes, I know it's hard to understand." Laynie sat down on the sofa in the room. There was no bed, but if you don't need to sleep why would there be one.

Edward nodded his head. His gaze shifted to her bruises again. "May I?"

"Sure." Edward came over to Laynie and ran a finger over the stitches on Laynie's arm. Then he took Laynie's other arm and looked over it. "You won't hurt me. Go ahead." Carefully, Edward ran his fingers over the bruises on Laynie's arm.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Edward, I can't feel the pain." Edward ran his fingers up her arm, to her shoulder, neck, and finally up to her face. Edward backed off. He did not want to cross another boundary again. He had done that once and that was a mistake.

"I should go." Laynie said.

"Yeah," Laynie walked across the room to the door. "Laynie?" Laynie turned and looked at Edward. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Just accept my apology."

"Sure." Laynie closed the door behind her and walked back to her room.

* * *

Colin woke up in pain. He rolled over on the bed and curled up. He felt nauseous as he proceeded to slowly sit up. He got up, went to the bathroom, and puked. He felt better after puking and splashing some water on his face.

He walked back to his temporary room and grabbed clothes for the day. He got dressed in a pair of jeans and a long shirt. He went down the hall to Laynie's room and knocked on the door.

Laynie came to the door wearing a button down long sleeved blouse and jeans as well. The only difference between them was that Laynie had covered up her bruises with makeup.

"How are your stitches?"

"They are in tacked." Laynie looked over Colin's face. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"I'm supposed to be the emotionally shut off one. Not you." Laynie said.

"My face hurts."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Colin rolled his eyes and followed Laynie as she walked down the stairs. The Cullens were all gather in the living room. They immediately stopped talking when Laynie and Colin entered the room. "It helps if you are a little less obvious." Laynie said. She looked at Carlisle. "Can I see you for a moment please, privately."

"Of course." Carlisle stood up from the couch and walked over to Laynie. "Let's go to my office."

Laynie nodded her head. She looked at Colin who looked uneasy. Laynie squeezed Colin's hand and followed Carlisle towards his office. Once inside his office, Laynie said: "I need you to rewrap my ribs. It came undone."

"Of course."

Laynie unbuttoned her shirt and exposed a black tank underneath. Carlisle wrapped the ace bandage around Laynie's ribs. "Is that too tight?"

"I can't tell." Laynie said.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"You are a doctor not a shrink. Plus, the cops are coming by later. I'd like to only relive last night once if you don't mind."

"I understand."

Laynie buttoned up her shirt and walked towards the office door. She stopped and turned to look at Carlisle. "Thanks for letting us crash here last night. Sleeping in a police station sucks and I wouldn't want Colin experiencing that."

* * *

_Laynie laid in a hospital bed, again, while a nurse drew blood. Laynie looked at the corner where Colin was sitting and sketching like usual. "You better not be sketching me." Laynie warned. _

"_Why not? You make an excellent model." Colin flipped the sketchbook to reveal his drawing. It was not Laynie._

_Laynie looked back at the nurse. "Why are you taking my blood this time?"_

"_They are checking to make sure that your body is functioning correctly fighting off viruses and such." Colin said. _

_The nurse looked at Colin surprised. "That's pretty good. Where did you learn that?"_

"_When your sister is in the hospital all the time, you pick up stuff." Colin said with a smile._

Laynie looked at Colin and back at the nurse. After the nurse left Laynie said, "Can you refrain from flirting with the nurse while I'm in the room?"

"_It's my good looks. They are such a curse."  
_

"_You aren't that cute. Believe me I have to hear about you in the girl's locker room."_

"_Somebody is snippy."_

"_I'm in the hospital be nice to me."_

_Colin snorted. "You don't feel anything. I'm not going to pity you."_

"_I don't like you any more."_

"_Too bad." Colin stood up. "I'm going to go get a coke. Do you want anything?"_

"Ginger ale would be nice."

_Colin nodded his head and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and over to the soda machine. He deposited the money, grabbed the sodas, and sat in a chair. He took a sip of his coke and looked at the floor. He hated the fact that Laynie was in the hospital again. She had been in the hospital so many times there was no point in counting anymore. He was sitting there awhile when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mom. _

_  
Mrs. Hanson sat down beside him. "Penny for your thoughts?"_

"_I think that saying went out of style back in the fifties."_

"_Ouch that hurt!" Mrs. Hanson said feigning chest pain._

"_I'm just saying."_

"_What's really bothering you?" Colin shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay to be upset with your sister." Colin looked at his mother stunned. "She scared us all but you the most. Just because you are her twin it doesn't mean you have to understand it."_

_Colin nodded his head and looked at the floor. "I know it's wrong but… she annoys me so much. It's as if she can get away with anything and there are no consequences. She should be in pain but instead she lays there pain free." Colin's voice staggered. He looked up at his mom with tears in his eyes. "She doesn't even think about what it does to me. I have to watch her…"_

_Mrs. Hanson pulled Colin into a hug as he cried into her shoulder. "It's okay. Shhh…"_

* * *

Laynie looked straight in front of her. She refused to answer the questions of the police. The cop questioning Laynie shifted his eyes between the twins. Colin finally spoke. "Will you excuse us? Laynie, will you join me?"

Laynie got up and followed Colin into the next room. "I'm not going to say anything." Laynie said bluntly to Colin.

"Laynie don't do this. Not today."

"Don't do what?"

"Pretend everything is okay when you know it isn't."

"Mom is not herself. What happened—"

"It happened! You may not like it, but it did!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

Colin looked at his sister coldly. "You don't get it. You never have. I have had to watch over you for years."

"Nobody asked you to!" Laynie coldly said to Colin in a raised voice.

Colin laughed. "You are an idiot! I didn't have a choice. You always got in the way. You never know when to stop or back off!"

"I'm sorry if my getting in the way of you getting the crap beat out of you was a problem. Next time, I won't get in the way!" Laynie screamed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Great!"

"Fine!"

Colin left the room and went back to where the police where sitting and waiting. "I don't think we'll be able to help you with anything. As my sister so easily implied, we have nothing to say." Colin looked at his sister and shook his head then back at the police. "I'm sorry if it was an inconvenience to you." As the cops left the house, Colin looked at Laynie and darkly said. "Right now, I hate you."

Laynie looked shocked and speechless. "Colin—"

"Don't!" Colin voice cracked. He walked out of the house and into the forest. Eventually he stopped, sat down on a tree that had fallen down, and cried. He was crying as he felt an icy hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at the figure standing over him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Colin shook his head. The figure sat down next to him. "Okay,"

Colin sat there on the tree crying. "I…"

"You don't have to say anything."

As the crying subsided, Colin wiped his eyes and said. "Thanks Dr. Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. Sorry. I'll make the next chapter longer. Thanks for all of the reviews!**


	7. Back Home

**Chapter 7: Back Home**

Laynie sat at the kitchen table doing her homework. She looked up as Colin came into the kitchen. He was still was not talking to her. This was the longest they had ever gone without speaking. Laynie wished that she could change things but right now, it seemed impossible. She understood Colin's reasoning, but she had her own.

"What do you two want for dinner?" Esme asked as she walked over to the fridge. She had been insisting on cooking every meal including snacks for the Hanson twins. Laynie thought it was a way for Esme to compensate for her lack of motherly duties for her own children.

"It doesn't matter." Colin said with a shrug.

Esme shifted her eyes to Laynie. "I'll eat whatever you feel like making." Laynie said.

Esme walked over to the fridge and started to pull out ingredients. Colin and Laynie subtly watched Esme. Since Esme could no longer taste and smell food as a human, her cooking was interesting to say the least. Finally, Colin said. "Here let me help."

Esme handed Colin some tomatoes and squash. Her hand accidentally touched his and Colin flinched. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It was me…" Esme smiled.

"Can I help?" Laynie quietly asked.

Colin looked at Laynie. "Sure Bam-bam."

Laynie smiled. "Thanks Grover." Laynie stood up and came over to him. "Spaghetti?" Colin nodded his head. "I'll make the sauce."

"We need some tunes." Colin said and Laynie nodded her head.

Colin turned on the radio and the first song to come on was _Sweet Home Alabama_. Laynie smiled and started to sing along. "_Big wheels keep on turning. Carry me home to see my kin. Singing songs about the Southland I miss Alabama once again, and I think it's a sin, yes._"

"_Well I heard Mister Young sing about her. Well, I heard Old Neil put her down. Well, I hope Neil Young will remember. A Southern man don't need him around anyhow." _Colin joined in as well.

"_Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue. Sweet Home Alabama. Lord, I'm coming home to you."_ The twins sang together. Colin pretended to play an imaginary guitar.

"_In Birmingham they love the governor. Now we all did what we could do. Now Watergate does not bother me. Does your conscience bother you? Tell the truth. Sweet home Alabama. Where the skies are so blue? Sweet Home Alabama. Lord, I'm coming home to you. Here I come Alabama."_

Laynie stared to dance and saw Edward watching her. She gave him that, _I dare you_, look. Taking her dare, Edward took Laynie's hand and spun her.

Colin looked at them and laughed. "May I cut in?" Edward handed Laynie over, and was impressed by the way that Colin and Laynie danced together. It was almost a waltz but with a rock n' roll edge. They stopped dancing and sang the rest of the song together

"_Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers and they've been known to pick a song or two. Lord, they get me off so much. They pick me up when I'm feeling blue. Now how about you?_ _Sweet home Alabama where the skies are so blue? Sweet Home Alabama. Lord, I'm coming home to you._ _Sweet home Alabama. Oh sweet home baby. Where the skies are so blue? And the governor's true. Sweet Home Alabama. Lordy… Lord, I'm coming home to you. Yea, yea Montgomery's got the answer_." As the song ended, Laynie pretended to play the piano on the counter. By the end of the song, the twins were laughing.

Whatever fight they had been having, Laynie and Colin we're over it. She poked him and started to tickle him. "Bam-bam stop! Stop it!" He was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his face.

Laynie stopped. "Fine Grover." There was a knock at the door, but the twins didn't notice. It was as if they were having their own conversation. A figure standing in the doorway caught Laynie's attention. Colin looked at where Laynie's attention was. His mouth hung open as he gaped at the figure. "Dad?" Laynie whispered.

* * *

_Colin walked down the hall in his high school. He walked over to his locker and opened it. Unexpectedly, he felt two hands go over his eyes. He smiled and tried to turn around to see the person whose hands were on his eyes. It did not work. "You know not letting me see you is just silly."_

"_Why is that?" A girl whispered in his ear._

_Colin moved the girl's hands and turned around wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. The girl had an athletic build and had dark reddish brown hair. "Silly Sarah." Colin moved his lips down to hers and kissed her._

_Sarah wrapped her arms around Colin's neck and pulled him closer. "I missed you." She said when they stopped for air._

"_I miss you too." He said. It was true. Sure, he had liked Katie but his heart always belonged to Sarah back in New York. He pecked her lips. "I missed you more than you'll ever know."_

"_Good." She leaned up and they picked up from where they had left off before._

_They stopped when they heard a cough. They looked at the teacher who had coughed. "This is a school not a hotel room. Please limit your PDA."_

_"Yes sir." Colin said._

"_I know you've been gone awhile Hanson, but the rules haven't changed that much."_

"_Of course." Colin smiled as the teacher walked away. Once gone, Colin turned Sarah so she was pinned up against his locker. "Where were we?" He asked with a suggestive smiled._

"_I like your mind." Sarah said before kissing him again. _

_He was happy to see her again. He was happy his life was back to normal. _

* * *

"Dad?" Laynie asked. She stood up and went over to him.

"Hey." He pulled her in for a hug. Laynie closed her eyes. It was her father. He was here. It was not an illusion. "Let me see you." Her father looked her over bruises and all. He took her arm rolled up the sleeve and looked at the stitches. It looked like he was going to cry.

"I've had worse. It's nothing."

"You have had worse." Her dad said. He looked at Colin. "Hey buddy."

Colin sat on the floor like a dumbstruck kid. He stood up and came over to his dad. Colin hugged his dad. Edward looked at Jasper as the room seemed to grow colder and tenser. _"That's not me."_ Jasper thought.

They both looked at Colin. That was not possible, or was it? The Cullens were aware that the Hanson were different but they did not have any special powers. What was this?

Mr. Hanson looked at Carlisle. "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen I would just like to thank you for everything you've done for my children. You have no idea how much your kindness and generosity means to me."

"It was not problem and our pleasure." Esme said.

"Would you mind if I had a private word with Laynie and Colin?" Mr. Hanson asked. He had something important to discuss with his children.

"Not at all. You can use my office." Carlisle said.

"That won't be necessary. We'll just be out on the porch."

Edward's eyes followed Colin as he followed Mr. Hanson outside.

Colin and Laynie walked outside and sat on the porch. "Why are you here?" Colin bluntly asked.

"Colin!" Laynie scolded.

"I'm sorry but," Colin looked at his dad. "After the divorce, we never heard from you again. So what, after signing a couple of forms you no longer have a family?"

"Colin… I am so sorry. I did not mean to…" Mr. Hanson looked at his children in shock. He walked over and knelt in front of Colin. "I can't ask you to forgive me. I know that is not possible right now. However, I hope that one day you can, but now I'm here to take you two home."

"What do you mean home?" Laynie asked.

"I mean New York." Mr. Hanson said looking at his children.

"What about Carol? She hates us." Laynie said.

"You two are more important than whatever she thinks." Laynie and Colin gave their father a suspicious look. "She's not a part of our lives anymore."

"I don't want to go home." Laynie said.

Colin looked at his sister stunned. "Why not?"

"I like it here." Laynie said.

Colin looked very confused. It did not make sense to him at all.

_

* * *

_

"I don't get why you want to stay here." Colin said as he leaned in the doorway of Laynie's room of the Cullen's house.

Laynie looked at Colin. "It would be too different if we went back."

"She's going to get better. The rehab will help."

"Will you ever be able to look her in the face again?"

"I don't know." He sighed and sat on the bed. "Mom is different. She's not mom right now. Maybe someday things will be different."

"Colin?"

He looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I have to leave. I can't stay here."

"I know."

"Come home with me."

"I don't know if I can."

"Just think about it. I don't want an answer now." Colin got up and walked down the hall.

Laynie laid down on the bed. She put on headphones and let her iPod take care of the rest. Music washed over her. She noticed a pale blonde-haired woman in her doorway. She took off the headphones. "Can I help you Rosalie?"

"I know why you want to stay."

Laynie sat up intrigued. "Why do I want to stay?"

"You want to be one of us."

Laynie laughed. "I don't want to be one of you."

"Why not?" Rosalie was slightly offended.

"Rosalie, every morning I have to check my corneas to see that I didn't scratch my eyes in my sleep. I can't run anywhere without checking all my toes for swelling. After everything I do I self-check. Mouth, tongue, and gums for cuts. Count teeth. Check temperature. Fingers, toes, and joints for swelling. Skin for bruises."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can't register pain already. I don't want to live like that forever."

"Then why do you want to stay here?"

"For the first time in a long time I feel alive. I don't want to let go of that right now."

* * *

_Laynie and Colin opened the door of the apartment. It was clearly a scene out of __Breakfast at Tiffany's__. They exchanged a glance as if to say, "Let's get this over with." Colin walked into the apartment and passed a multitude of people. _

_Colin turned when he heard a girl scream his name he was suddenly, what felt like, being mauled. "Hey Sarah." Colin said before quickly pecking her lips. "You know I'm not going to disappear." He said referring to how tightly Sarah was clutching him. _

"_Sorry." She said lighting her clutch. She leaned up ad kissed him. It lasted longer than before. Both Colin and Sarah blushed as they became aware that Laynie was watching them. "Hi Laynie."_

__

"Hi Sarah."

"How are you enjoying being back in New York?"

_"It's good so far. I'm going to make the rounds." Laynie said before leaving Colin and Sarah alone. She glanced back at Colin. He looked happy. She had missed that when they were in Portland._

_Laynie walked into the kitchen and found a bag of chips. She grabbed a handful and walked into the other room. She smiled and waved at people who recognized her. _

"_Look what the cat dragged in." A male voice behind Laynie said._

_Laynie stopped and turned instantly recognizing the person of question. "Clay." She said._

_He stood up and came over to her. "Wow, you're still S on L."_

_Laynie rolled her eyes. She could hardly believe she used to fall for that comment or the guy she was looking at. "What do you want?"  
_

"_I'm just saying hi." He seemed offended by her comment. "So, are you back for good?"_

"_It looks like it. At least for now."_

_He stepped a little closer her and slipped a little a little box into her hand. "Think of it as a coming home present."_

_Laynie looked down at her hand and back at Clay. She could not believe his nerve. "I don't do that kind of stuff anymore." She handed it back to him. "Take it and give it to someone who wants it."_

_Clay looked at her confused but smiled. He closed her hand leaving the box. "I'm going to let you hang on to it." He leaned in closer and whispered. "You haven't changed Laynie. No matter how hard you try you're still that same girl I knew before."_

"_You are wrong."_

_"We'll see." With that, Clay walked past her. Laynie looked down at the box. She knew that two white pills were in there._

_She looked up and walked away from that particular area of the party. She saw someone she didn't expect standing in a doorway. She walked over to the pale figure. "Hi."_

"_Hi." He smiled at her. "S on L?" He asked with raised eyebrows._

__

"Sex on Legs, it's stupid, but you should already know that. You're gift is getting raw."

_"Do you want to get out of here?"_

"_Yeah," They walked towards the door, but she went over to Colin and whispered. "I'm leaving. See you at home." Afterwards she walked back over to her previous companion. "So where to?"_

"_Where do you want to go?"_

__

"I'm hungry. There is a good Chinese restaurant down the street but you don't eat."

_"Let's get some food in you." He led her down the stairs and to the sidewalk._

_Laynie looked at him. "What are you doing here? As in New York, aren't you supposed to be in Portland?"_

_He smiled at her. "I just want to check up on you."_

_"You could have called."_

"_I just wanted to see you." He took her hand and opened it. The little box was still there. He opened it and saw the two little white pills. "What is it?" Laynie looked away. "Please?"_

_She could not even look at him. "Ecstasy. I used to do it a long time ago." He nodded his head. "You never answered my question Edward."_

"_I miss seeing you."_

_Laynie rested her head on Edward's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was as hard as stone. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I miss you to." She leaned up and kissed him. "Now go home." Edward looked at her in shock. He tired to speak but Laynie placed a finger on his lips stopping him. "Go back to Portland. Just go."_

"_But—"_

"_Don't argue with me." She leaned up and kissed him again. It was a peck. It was a form of goodbye. "Goodbye Edward." She turned and walked down the street. She took the box and threw it in a trashcan._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry about the lack of update. Finals, graduation, and family visiting have led to this being my first time on the internet in two weeks. Anyways, I know it may be confusing but bare with me. This story will be ending soon. Thanks for the reviews and reading. Also, stars go to whoever can name the two cartoons Bam-Bam and Grover come from.**_

_**Disclaimer: Certain lines belong to House MD, Episode: Insensitive. **_


	8. A New Kind of Different

**Chapter 8: A New Kind of Different**

_Laynie went into Colin's room and laid down on the bed. He looked at her surprised. "You could have knocked."_

"_I could have." She rolled over and looked at him. "Does it really even matter?"_

"_No." Colin closed his laptop. "Scoot over." Laynie scooted over and Colin laid down next to her._

"_Do you like being back?" Somehow, Colin had been able to convince Laynie to come back to New York with him. _

"_Yeah…You?"_

_Laynie shrugged his shoulders. "Yes and no. When we were in Portland, all I could think of was getting back home. Then dad showed up. I did not want to come home but…here I am. Now, I have no clue."_

"_You are a terrible liar." Colin said._

"_How's Sarah?" Laynie asked to change the subject._

_Colin looked up at the ceiling. "Fine. She's still as great as before."_

"_How was Edward?"  
_

"_It was nice to see him, but I can't…"_

_"Can't or won't?"_

_"Both."_

"_Do you think you'll ever?"  
_

"_Ever what?" Laynie looked confused._

"_Get involved with another being."_

"_I don't know, but I don't want to be immortal. I know that." Colin nodded his head. "What are you thinking about?"  
_

"_Mom." Colin said._

"_How is she?" Laynie asked. Colin had gone to see Mrs. Hanson in rehab since the twins had moved back. Laynie had refused to visit._

"_Better." Colin looked at Laynie. "She asked about you. I told her you were doing better. She wants to see you sometime and apologize." Laynie did not say anything and looked at the ceiling. "I got offered a good packet from a college in Portland."_

_"So? Aren't you still waiting to hear from NYU?" _

"_I'm thinking of taking that offer in Portland."_

_"Oh…Wow…" Laynie said connecting the dots. _

"_Yeah… Have you decided where you are going to go?"_

"_Not yet." She sat up and walked to the door. She wasn't going to tell her brother the truth about her plans for next year._

"_Be careful." Colin said._

_Laynie looked back at her brother. "I will be." She went to her room and changed. Before the mirror, she looked at her body. All the bruises were nearly faded completed. Only one or two were still barely visible. She finished buttoning up her fitted white blouse. Then she put a vest over it. She pulled on jeans and black boots. Laynie fixed her hair, which meant curlers. Her makeup was light but her eyes were done with flashy tones._

_She left the apartment and went down to a club down the street. The manager was sitting at the bar going over a list. It was still early and they had yet to open. She sat down on a barstool. They bar tender looked at her. "Piano is over on the stage."_

"_I saw it."_

_"What else do we need to talk about?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"I pay you to sing and play the piano. Do I need to get a new musician?"_

_"No. I was just thinking… How do you feel about hiring me on as your main musician?"  
_

"_I'll think about it."_

"_Okay, I'm going to go warm up." She hopped off the barstool and went over to the stage. She sat down at the piano and pressed down on the petal before playing the first couple of notes of a song._

* * *

Laynie put her packed bag on the bed in the Cullen's house. She was going back to New York with her brother and father. She had no idea why. She knew that she just had to. It was not because of her brother. Sure he had an effect on her but that was not it.

Edward was standing in the doorway. "I see you are all packed."

Laynie sat on the bed. "It would appear so."

"May I?"

"Sure. It's your house."

He came and sat next to her. "I want you to stay."

She looked at him and asked the question even though she already knew the answer. "Why?" He looked at her surprised. "You want me to stay because you like me. I need another reason."

"You are my friend. Why do I need another reason?"

"You just do."

He had to think. "I've never met anyone as unique, interesting, or amazing as you. I think my feelings for you could develop into something more if you would let me. By leaving you diminish that hope of something more."

"Edward, I will be your friend but I can never be your lover. I'm not that girl." Edward nodded.

"Your dad is here." Edward said as he heard a car door close in the driveway.

"I should get my stuff downstairs." She stood up and grabbed a CD out of her bag. "This is for you. It's just a mix."

"Thank you." Edward took the CD. "Laynie…"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Okay," Edward came up to her. He was gentle so not to hurt her. His lips brushed up against hers. She kissed him, but they both knew it did not feel right. "I'll see you around Cullen." She said before heading downstairs.

Laynie put her bag in the trunks next to Colin's. They both said their goodbyes and got in the car. As the car disappeared, Edward put the CD in and played the first song. He smiled and laid on his bedroom couch listening to the CD.

* * *

It had been years since Laynie and Colin had moved to Portland. It was years since they were teenagers with the weight of the world on them. Many things had changed since Laynie and Colin had met the Cullens. To tell the truth, it had been nearly eight years.

Colin had ended up going to college at NYU where he had majored in pre-med. He had just finished medical school at John Hopkins. He was currently doing his internship at a hospital in the northwest under Dr. Cullen. Over the years, Colin and Laynie still had a close relationship with the Cullens.

As for Laynie, she had gone to Julliard for a year and then dropped out. Now she was a singer. She loved being a musician. She was currently doing a show at a club down in Portland. Colin and the Cullens had driven down to see it. They were sitting at a table close to the stage where she could see them.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Laynie asked after playing one of her songs. She received a decent reply from the crowd. "So this next song does not belong to me. However, I would like to dedicate this to a close friend of mine. Edward this is for you and thank you." She signaled to the band who came in on drums softly. However, she played the guitar.

_"You got a fast car. I want a ticket to anywhere. Maybe we could make a deal. Maybe together we can get somewhere. Any place is better. Starting from zero got nothing to lose. Maybe we'll make something. Me, myself, I've got nothing to prove."_

_"You got a fast car. I've got a plan to get us out of here been working at the convenience store. Manage to save just a little bit of money. Won't have to drive too far. Just cross the boarder and into the city. You and I can both get jobs and finally see what it means to living."_

_"See my old man's got a problem. Lives with the bottle that's the way it is. He says his body's too old for working. Well his body's to young to look like his. My momma went off and left him. She wanted more from life than he could give her. I said, somebody's got to take care of him. So I quit school and that's what I did."_

_"You got a fast car. Is it fast enough so we can fly away? We got a make a decision: leave tonight or live and die this way? So, remember when we were driving. Driving in your car. Speeds so fast that I felt like I was drunk. City lights stay out before us and your arms felt nice wrapped around my shoulder and I… I…Had a feeling that I belonged. I…I…Had a feeling that I could be someone…be someone…be someone."_

_"You got a fast car. We go cruzing to entertain ourselves. Still ain't got a job. And I'll work in the market as a check out girl. I know things will get better. You'll find work and I'll get promoted and we'll move out of the shelter. Buy and bigger house and live in the suburbs. So, remember when we were driving. Driving in your car. Speeds so fast that I felt like I was drunk. City lights stay out before us and your arms felt nice wrapped around my shoulder and I… I…Had a feeling that I belonged. I…I…Had a feeling that I could be someone…be someone…be someone."_

_"You got a fast car. I got a job that pays a lot of bills. You stay out late drinking in the daylight in the bars. You know your friends better than you do your kids. I'd always hoped for better but maybe together you and I can find that you ain't got no plans of going nowhere. So take your fast car and keep on driving."_

_"So, remember when we were driving. Driving in your car. Speeds so fast that I felt like I was drunk. City lights stay out before us and your arms felt nice wrapped around my shoulder and I… I…Had a feeling that I belonged. I…I…Had a feeling that I could be someone…be someone…be someone."_

_"You got a fast car. Is it fast enough so you can fly away? You got a make a decision: leave tonight or live and die this way?"_

It was late. The show had ended about thirty minutes ago. Laynie and Colin had a chance to catch up. However, he had work the next day and had to go. The Cullens had all left except for Edward who patiently waited until Laynie had a free moment. She finally did.

Laynie came and sat down next to Edward. "Hi."

"Hi. So hypothetically: we are married, have kids, I am a drunk, and you pay all the bills? That's so sad."

"That's not what I was trying to say."

"Then what were you trying to say?" Edward asked through a grin.

"Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically."

"If we were married: you would not be a drunk. I'm not sure if we would have kids. We might have adopted."

"Two kids: boy and girl."

"At least." Laynie said and Edward looked surprised. Laynie laughed. "You haven't changed at all."

"No, I haven't." It was a bitter sweat moment. Laynie's hair was longer. It came down to her waist and was pure black. She was older but still looked like herself backing high school. "I'd be paying all the bills."

"What?" Laynie asked.

"I would be paying all the bills and you would be on the road performing."

"Could we split the bills?"

"I doubt it."

"Well if we didn't have kids we would probably end up fighting all the time."

"Probably end up getting a divorce."

"Probably." Laynie joked with Edward.

A slow song began to play in the background. Edward stood up and offered his hand. "Laynie Hanson, may I have this dance?"

"Yes you may Edward Cullen."

Edward led Laynie onto the dance floor and started to dance with her. At the appropriate time, he spun her. "So how have you been really?"

"I'm good." Laynie said. She knew that Edward had been referring to the fact that people with severe C.I.P.A. died earlier than later. It was amazing that Laynie had made it to her age let alone was so strong.

Edward spun Laynie and pulled her close. "If you ever change your mind."

"I'm not going to." Edward's eyes were sad, but he respected Laynie's decision. "In a couple more years we won't be able to do this. I'll be too old for you."

"You'll always be too young." Edward joked.

Laynie rested her head on Edward's chest. "Make me a promise."

"Anything."

She looked him in the eyes. "In my next life, if you haven't found the one… You'll find me."

"Next life?" Laynie nodded her head. "I promise."

The finished dancing out the song and went their separate ways.

* * *

It was a normal rainy day in Forks, Washington. After so many years, Edward was used to the rain. He did not despise it anymore. He was walking down the hall of the school. He kept hearing all about some girl named: Isabella Swan. However, she preferred Bella. He had yet to see her.

He went to his normal seat in Biology. He smiled at the memory of the first day Colin had walked into his Physics class in Portland. Edward looked up as a teacher mentioned his name. That is when he saw her. She was pretty, but what bothered him was not being able to hear her thoughts. She was not Laynie cause she was on tour in England. He took a deep breath and covered his nose as he was overwhelmed by her scent. Little did he know how much that scent and girl would change his life.

_El Fin_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, that is the the end. It's been fun writing this and hearing what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fast Car by Tracy Chapman. I own nothing. Also, since there has been some confusion: I do NOT own any House MD lines. There is a disclaimer earlier but for anyone who did not see that disclaimer here it is: I own the story idea. I do not own C.I.P.A. or the lines explaining C.I.P.A. from House MD. Thanks!**


End file.
